


Rest, recovery and cheese

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Cheese porn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, I am very very french, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Palpatine is dead and Cody vows to spend the rest of their lives enjoying everything and making the most of every drop of joy they can.Also, he's never eating a thrice damned ration again.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	Rest, recovery and cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/gifts).



The storm is the biggest seen in the lake region of Naboo for the last fifty years. The power goes down in the first hour of it and the back-up generator refuses to work. Later, Padme will certainly feel embarrassed than the house she send them to for Obi-Wan’s recovery lacked power like that. Strangely, she sees now Obi-Wan as fragile as glass because of the scars, because of the eye lost, because of the limp.

Cody knows better.

He has seen Obi-Wan, the last one standing when Anakin Skywalker himself lay unconscious, he has seen him unstoppable, impossible, shining like the first fire a sentient domesticated, a force of good which could break the world, as inexorable as a tidal wave.

Obi-Wan is hurt, yes, but Palpatine is dead, and Obi-Wan isn’t, and every day he grows stronger, brighter.

So, Cody doesn’t panic even for a second. He finds candles and a bunch of candelabra, shining and decorated on every surface because this is Naboo, and he makes them a makeshift nest of blankets in one of the room to admire the tempest, with cheese and bread and seasoned candied fruits. It is decadent and the only thing better would be with something strong to drink with it, but Obi-Wan isn’t supposed to take any alcohol with his multiple medications, and Cody stays sober in solidarity.

Together, they cuddle under the blankets and admire the dance of the wind on the water, the flash of lightening.

Outside, it seems like the end of the world.

Inside, they are safe and warm and together and the people of Naboo really know something of the culinary arts, so the food is delicious. Cody, who never ate something else than rations before Obi-Wan killed Palpatine, before the end of the war, is always curious of new savours. And he’s firmly decided to make Obi-Wan enjoy it too, since his lover is persuaded he can survive on tea, meditation and pure spite.

Cody opens another package. This cheese is golden and with a moister texture. When Cody offers a bite of it on a salted biscuit to his lover, Obi-Wan opens his mouth obediently and don’t even nip too much on his fingers. Just a little because they are alive, and in love, but Obi-Wan won’t push too much, not when Bant put the fear of herself into Cody and insisted Obi-Wan is not up for any frolicking for almost ten other days.

“Creamier,” Obi-Wan judges, “Perhaps too much. Good, but I wouldn’t eat an entire block of it.”

Cody tastes it too then opens another one. It’s firmer, with thick greenish-grey rind and the scent is enough to make him salivate. He is never, ever eating a ration again in his life. Obi-Wan declares he doesn’t like it, but the fresh, citric taste pleases Cody enough for another bite of it. He thinks it would be good warm, melted on bread with that salad they had the other day. He should ask the cook tomorrow.

Outside, the wind picks up again, howling like a demented spirit. It’s the middle of the afternoon but dark almost like at night. The rain is hitting the window in a mad staccato and the lake is furious enough that it could drown a fish. The nature howls and rages and the water breaks the old world and purifies it.

Inside, Cody offers another bite of cheese to his lover, one with a nutsy flavour which become Obi-Wan’s new favourite. Cody steals the taste on his tongue in a deep kiss, his hand soft on the side of his face, on the new scars.

Cody almost lost that beloved, infuriating man, but Palpatine raged and yelled and cursed, and failed to take Obi-Wan with him.

Palpatine is dead, deader than dead, and Obi-Wan is alive and safe and warm, nested in Cody’s arms, and tomorrow, they will go out on the island cleaned by the rain.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
